<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are staring agian by bitterfinnstan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865955">you are staring agian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterfinnstan/pseuds/bitterfinnstan'>bitterfinnstan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterfinnstan/pseuds/bitterfinnstan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Empires fall and would be lovers rise from the dead everyday If Harrow’s sour expression is anything to go by.Not that she expected her to be a different person after everything that happened.After all Harrow was still Harrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav &amp; Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are staring agian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p>Gideon knew,objectively,that anyone in their very specific situation would also have to scramble to find a way to cope with it by any means necessary.Really she should be grateful Harrow took up a hobby.Especially one that doesn’t involve human remains.Subjectively?Gideon could live without ever having to eat another soup ever again. </p><p>Camilla’s cramped kitchen was rarely used and even rarely occupied by said owner.Someone might bother to use the dingy coffee machine or grab something from the mostly empty fridge.But the modern looking stove(modern by the standards of an ex denzis of the ninth house mind you)was untouched.Until Harrow locked herself in and started making a ruckus at two in the fucking morning.Next time she’ll just roll over and pretend she’s not hearing half of the content from the kitchen cabinets tumble out to have a rave in the middle of the night.</p><p>“Try this,”said the girl who Gideon definitely shouldn’t have fallen on the spikest of spikes for.She shoved a spoon of soup 2.0 into Gideon’s mouth.It left a nonexistent bland taste as the previous prototype.</p><p>“Well?”Harrow demanded.</p><p>“Same.Literally same carbon copy of the last two glorified boiled waters you made.”</p><p>“Griddle-”</p><p>“Look just add a pinch of salt-”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>V</p><p>“Are you cold?”</p><p>That voice startled Gideon enough to turn around.She found a small figure standing on the threshold between the apartment and the quiet balcony.Cloaked in at least five layers of pure blackness,as you do when you are the heir of the gothest house.Harrow stood there as if waiting for something to invite her to get closer.</p><p>“I guess.”Gideon said.</p><p>Apparently that's what Harrow was waiting for.Not even a moment later one of her main cloaks found its new home on Gideon’s shoulders.Heavy warmth enveloped her chest.Before her pea brain could fully process what happened Harrow left the scene.</p><p>III</p><p>Camilla obviously had zero empathy for these overgrown children that didn't know how to communicate with each other.</p><p>“Cam,they taste like crushed childhood dreams and stale air,”Gideon said.</p><p>“You could just say no,”she said</p><p>“You could just say no.Yeah like that shit ever worked before.”</p><p>“Then suck it up and eat it.”</p><p>“That’s what she sa-”</p><p>“Do you really wanna say that to the person who owns the roof you sleep under?”Cam said,killing Gideon’s shit eating grin in its crib.</p><p>VI<br/>Even though her current main gig was“Rest and heal,you fucking idiot”as appointed by Sex Pal,every afternoon you’d find her polishing her two hander and going through her exercises.And on most of those days you’d find a very short shadow attentively following her every move.</p><p>Oddly enough Gideon started to find this soothing.</p><p>IV</p><p>Gideon felt those eyes on her back again.</p><p>Harrow refused to sleep in the same bed as her(and sleep in general but that was a problem for another day).Instead you would find her at the desk next to their bed.Watching Gideon intently or glued to a different dusty tome every night.Almost as if nothing changed.Almost as if they were home.</p><p>And with that disgustingly nostalgic thought out of the way Gideon decided to break the silence.Turning around to face her tiny paralysis demon.</p><p>“You are staring again.”she said.</p><p>“How observant.”</p><p>I</p><p>Empires fall and would be lovers rise from the dead everyday If Harrow’s sour expression is anything to go by.Not that she expected her to be a different person after everything that happened.After all Harrow was still Harrow.Gideon is still Gideon.However some things did shift.</p><p>It started small.How she didn’t have to open doors for herself anymore.Or close them for that matter.How she never had lunch alone anymore.How someone was there to hold her hand.Carefully watching her every move as if she was something you love proudly.Openly.It made her sick to her stomach.</p><p>Yet she still held Harrow’s hand.</p><p>VII</p><p>“Why are you inexcusably late?”</p><p>Gideon,who was busy trying no to fall ass first into the fridge she was about to raid as quietly as possible before yet again being spooked by her melancholic princess,didn’t really have an adequate answer on hand for this.</p><p>“Well um-”</p><p>“It’s four in the morning.”</p><p>“I’m capable of looking at the clock by myself thank you very much”said Gideon as she took one beer and slammed the fridge door.Cor’s beauty sleep be damned.Briskly walking away from the kitchen and Harrow’s scowl,hoping she masked her limp well enough.She barely made it to the hallway before she heard steps trying to catch up.</p><p>A hand reached out and held her beer free hand.She let it happen.</p><p>IX</p><p>She waited for Harrow,who was taking her sweet time,to pick up the pace.While her mouth was still on Gideon’s neck her hands were inching closer to Gideon's belt.</p><p>When did she start trembling?When did she of all people end up on bottom how did she-</p><p>“Gideon.”Harrow's voice sounded so small that she had to open her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you wanna stop?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good.”with that she started to unbuckle her belt.</p><p>VIII</p><p>Gideon didn’t even get the chance to touch the doorknob,Harrow beat her to it.Being the person that gets the door held for them was still weird by the way.She plopped herself on the left side of the bed knowing if Harrow even deign to get close to the bed she would choose the right side(it was closest to the door).Instead she stood ramrod straight in front of Gideon while she unlaced her boots.But as soon as she dropped her boots Harrow was on her lap.Her pointy face going to her favorite spot-Gideon’s neck.</p><p>Gideon whispered,her voice thick with want.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is this good?no.is this corny?yes-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>